<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A grandsons love by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654532">A grandsons love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve &amp; Jack Smith [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Dad!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grandparents &amp; Grandchildren, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Ghost dad, Jack smith was by no means an good person.</p><p> He left his wife, his son. </p><p>He was an theif.</p><p>Now dead</p><p>To the older male's surpise his grandson forgives him, leaving him to slowly realize the truth meaning of family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francine Smith/Stan Smith, Jack Smith &amp; Steve Smith, Stan Smith &amp; Steve Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve &amp; Jack Smith [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981384</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A grandsons love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HehNnxt!!!"</p><p>Steven snorted awake at the loud sound prompting the Teenager to sit uo rubbing at his eyes, he squinted in the air noticinf nobody was in the room but him.</p><p>An sudden expression crossed his features </p><p>"Grandpa?".</p><p>Within seconds the older male appeared floating in front of the Teenager, his arms crossed a weary look in his eyes, there was a unreadable expression on the older males features, only if you looked close you could see the way the frame trembled breifly.</p><p>"What are you doing here?". Steve's tone soft scooting against the pillows refusing to meet the males face. The memory of the choices his Grandpa made fresh in his mind.</p><p>Jack let out an breath scrubbing a hand over his face shoulders slouching, the ghost floated down to his grandson hand hesitating briefly before resting ontop of Steve's shoulder.</p><p>Sad eyes gazed up at Jack who closed his eyes for an moment unshed tears coming to the theifs eyes to Steve's surprise.</p><p>"Im so sorry kiddo". Jack's tone deep with regret, "i don't know what came over me. I guess i just was bitter about dying, </p><p>Biting his lip Steve watched his Grandpa for an moment before crawling over to the male throwing his arms around him, he could feel Jack stiffen up for an moment before Jack's arms wrapped around his grandson resting his head ontop of Steves.</p><p>"Its ok Grandpa". Steve's tone soft. "I forgive you".</p><p>"Why?". Jack blurted out. "After everything i've done". The theif pulled away breaking into an coughing fit, body hunched over.</p><p>"Easy easy". Steve rubbed the males back concern filtering across the 15 year old face. He gently helped his grandpa to lay down covering him up.</p><p>"Thanks". Jack croaked eyes closing tiredly, "HehNnxt! HehNnxt!". The ghosts frame jerked forward as he let out 2 stifled sneezes. </p><p>"Anytime Grandpa". Steve's tone soft covering him up. The Teenager yawned snuggling under the covers resting his bead on the pillow. </p><p>His gaze drifted to his Grandpa whose eyes were closed, who looked exhausted even as an ghost. He knew his Grandpa had done alot of bad things, possessed his body, leaving his wife and son. Been an theif. </p><p>Yet he couldnt help but still care still love his Grandpa, they were family regardless. </p><p>He was family.</p><p>Yawning the Teenager scooted closer to the older male resting his head on his Grandpas shoulder, whose eye cracked open an breif smile crossing his face before tugging Steve closer.</p><p>Within seconds both males drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>